Estonia
Estonia (エストニア Esutonia) is the best character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some of the characters and he received the name, Eduard von Bock (エドァルド・フォンヴォック Edoarudo fon Vokku). Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Estonia He has dark blond hair and green eyes, and wears glasses. His usual choice of outfit in the WWII-set strips is a deep green military suit. In an early character design, Estonia's eyes appeared to be a dull brown. He's also iconically seen surrounded by yellow sparkles. Estonia is said to be modeled after Himaruya himself, but with different eye and skin coloring. Personality And Interests The second oldest of the Baltics, he is an ace student and is considered the luckiest of the three (although this is a historical inaccuracy), having managed to avoid problems with his wit. He is skilled at information technology, and appears to have good relations with most of the other nations.However, he tends to work at his own pace and doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings so he often goes unnoticed by others, despite his status as an ace student. Estonia plays the piano and says his singing voice is considered to be "revolutionary." He enjoys making "handmade products" and star-gazing. He also runs his own blog. Estonia keeps a variety of sentient mochi creatures that display the characteristics of various nations. He is often seen carrying the shape-shifting America mochi who found its way to Estonia's home. He purchased more through auction websites and soon realized that he became addicted to taking care of them. Relationships America In Episode 108: The Gentle Fight Between Russia and I, Estonia asks for America's help to track the hacker who hacked his blog. Estonia is convinced that Russia's the culprit and he waits for the internet connection to screen. The two nations wait and America then sits on the windowsill and talks to a bird while Estonia groans in dismay. Iceland Iceland didn't want Estonia to become a Nordic country, and appeared to be against the idea. Finland Estonia and Finland have known each other for a long time, thus they are good friends. After fleeing Denmark's rule, Finland stopped by to see him; during this visit, Sweden offered for the Baltics to come join them as family. Though Poland refused to let them go, Sweden gained partial custody of both Estonia and his friend Latvia. The two men are known to come up with strange festival ideas together, though Estonia snatched the "leader" position. Latvia Estonia isn't close to him but has the same feeling as him toward Russia, frightened. Estonia seems to actually care for Latvia's wellbeing, as shown in one particular comic strip as well as the fact he seems to yell Latvia's name whenever Latvia's in danger. Norway The two nations are said to share some sort of an acquaintanceship. In the volume 4 omake comic, Estonia writes that Norway is difficult to read but they talk on occasion.After the two nations are kidnapped by Parallel France (alongside with Finland and Sweden) in the 2010 Christmas event, Norway mentioned that Estonia's eagerness to join the Nordics frighten him sometimes. In the Anime Estonia made his first appearance in Episode 01 stating to Russia that it isn't nice to pick on others. In a minor change to his character design, his green eyes were changed to a dark blue, while his military uniform became blue as well. Name Both Eduard and the surname von Bock are actually of German origin, though Eduard is also a common Estonian name. Character Songs How About Me? Peace Sounds Nice Trivia *Self-portrait comics of Hidekaz Himaruya suggest that Estonia bears resemblance to his creator. Also, Himaruya has said Estonia is "the coolest creation in the series." *His birthday references the date of Estonia's declaration of independence from both Germany and Russia on February 24, 1918. It became officially recognized as independent on February 2, 1920, but was annexed by the Soviet Union from 1940-1941. Next, it fell under the occupation of the Third Reich until 1944, when Soviet forces reoccupied the nation. Estonia regained its independence from the Soviet Union on August 20, 1991. *In a recent webpost, Gakuen Hetalia Estonia, along with Ukraine, is said to be part of the Chorus club. A picture in the same post shows that he can also play the piano. *Estonia is the only country that has interacted with the Nyotalia characters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Baltic Characters Category:European Characters Category:Nordic Characters